sesshomaru's bday
by toastxkun
Summary: it's sesshomaru's birthday so rin and jaken go looking for presents on the way others join lets just say it's going to be an interesting party Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first inu fanfic so please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any other websites that I will use in the future chapters. Sorry if I spell names wrong

Surprise Birthday Sesshomaru-sama!

Myoga the flee was traveling alone happily when he saw Rin and Jaken, he decided to tell them the good news.

"hi rin." Myoga said in a low voice

She was a blacked haired girl wearing a orange kimono, jaken was sleeping next to a tree.

"Oh, its you myoga" the young girl said but myoga fell off of rin and fell on jaken.

Jaken then suddenly jumped up from his sleep

"what's going on!" he said in a startled voice

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, we don't want to wake up lord sesshomaru!" rin snapped at jaken

Rin turned her he head to myoga again

"What is it?" rin said in a low voice

Myoga looked around then at sesshomaru to make sure he wasn't going to wake up then he turned to rin

"Ok you must promise me you wont tell not until I say so ok." Myoga whispered so sesshomaru wouldn't hear incase if he was awake

Rin and jaken shook their heads together

"Its sesshomaru's birthday ok remember to keep quite" the flee said and left

Back with inuyasha and the others……………………..

"Where is Kagome!???!!?!?!" inuyasha yelled at everyone

"She must have a good reason inuyasha so don't yell!" sango snapped

"I think someone LIKES Kagome!" Shippo said in a child like voice.

"No I don't!!!!!" inuyasha said blushing and shaken his head back and forth

Meanwhile in the modern world………………………………..

"Done!" kagome said proudly as she saved her report for school in her NEW laptop. Then she thought about the others in the past

"OMG I forgot about inuyasha and the others!!!" she shrieked

She grabbed her book bag and stuffed everything school books, cloths ,snakes, laptop everything. She ran outside and into the bone eaters well and went to the past.

Kagome went to the little house in the village and met everyone there.

"Hi,sorry I'm late" kagome said smiling

"Took you long enough" Inuyasha shouted

"WELL SORRY that I had to do a school report!" Kagome shouted back

"Master Inuyasha I have some news to tell you!" myoga said tiredly

Myoga ran as fast as his legs could carry him from rin to inuyasha

"What is it myoga?" kagome asked

Meanwhile at the well, rin and jaken were looking for a good gift for sesshomaru

"look at that bag, it must be full of stuff!" jaken pointed at the bag

(yes kagome left her book bag near the well)

So both of them went digging through the bag and found a thin black box.

(yes they found the laptop!)

"this looks good!" rin said happily and proudly so they picked up the object and left.

In the house were inuyasha and the others are…………………….

"WELL you wouldn't care but I do!" myoga pouted

"Spill it or else" inuyasha said in a demanding voice

Everyone sat around the tiny flee

"Well…Well…. It'syoubrothersbirthdayandithoughtitwouldbenicetocelebratehisbirthdaylikeagoodfamilymember!" myoga said as fast as he can

"Say that a bit slower we couldn't catch that" inuyasha said angrily

"Can I sit on kagome's shoulder"Myoga said nervously

"Sure only if you tell us what you said" Kagome said kindly

So myoga jumped on her shoulder and took a deep breath

"It is your brother's birthday and it would be nice to Cel-er-brate it." Myoga said in sweating bullets

Kagome nodded in agreement so did sango, miruku,shippo.

"Fine" inuyasha said pissed

"So what are we going to do?"

To be continued………….

Did you like it did you not? Do you recommend anything for the party? Anything is welcome….well not anything bad though ok. I'm not a fan of yoai but if you want pairs tell me ok and I'll try to put it in ok

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it is me ninbunny I thank everyone how reviewed thanks I will use that later in the story and thanks for all that read too!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha verizonhomepage or any websites or tv shows that I use…………only the laptop 

Sess mom doesn't have a name(not that I know of right now that is) so I made her name Sasumi, ok. Now to the story

LAST TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome and everyone agreed to though sesshomaru a b-day party!

Surprise birthday

Sesshomaru-sama!!!

"well kagome what do you do at parties in your time era?" sango asked looking for suggestions

Kagome sat there thinking for a few seconds

"we play games ,dance ,have cake, hang with our friends, open presents….that's really all" kagome said then continued

"Maybe I can get a cake from my time and bring it here!" kagome said happily

"CAN I COME??!?!?!?!" the little fox demon said with baby puppy(fox) eyes…..

"Sure." Kagome shook her head in agreement

"I'M COMING TOO!" inuyasha shouted at kagome

"Fine" kagome shouted back

"Sango, miruku(Sorry if I spell his name wrong) want to come?"kagome asked

They shook there heads no

So inuyasha, kagome and shippo went to the well to go to kagome's time, then she saw that the book bag was open so, she went to see if everything was in it then her face went pale….

"My……MY laptop is missing she shrieked"

Meanwhile with rin and jaken…………………………..

"Sesshomaru-sama, we have something for you" Rin cried out

"Lord sess.." jaken was about to say, but he walked right into sesshomaru

Sesshomaru just looked down at his servant

"what is it rin?" sesshomaru asked calmly

"HERE!!!" the little girl handed sesshomaru the thin black box

"Arigoto gazai-masu (I think its with a "a" sorry if I'm wrong)" sesshomaru said thanking rin

The demon sat down an opened it

COMPUTER CONNECTING TO INTERNET

Then the screen turned white and then it had the Verizon homepage!!!!

Back at the well…………………………….

Kagome sat there for a while and got up

"WE have to find ourselves a cake!" Kagome said

Inuyasha and shippo smiled

The three of them jumped into the well and went to the future they got out of the well and went out side of the shrine.

"So this is kagome's home!!!" shippo was looking at everything with amazement.

"Mom I need some yen for a cake!" kagome yelled into the house

"For who?" kagome's mom asked

"For inuyasha's step brother Sesshomaru!" kagome said

Kagome's mom walked up to her and handed her a BLANK BILL

"That should do." Kagome's mom said happily

"Now our next stop is the baker!" Kagome said happily

Back with sesshomaru, rin and jaken………………………

"What is this?!?" rin asked sesshomaru

"I…I don't know?" sesshomaru said in amazement

In a Place Far…………………far ……………………… away

Sasumi was sitting down in a day dreamy state

"My lady, what is wrong!" one of her servants asked with concern

"Oh, Riku it's nothing… I'm thinking about my son sesshomaru it is his birthday and I haven't seen him in so long." Sasumi said in a sad but happy voice

Then she got up and started walking to the door

"What are you doing!" ruki shouted

Sasumi turned and said "I'm going to see my son.."

Back with inuyasha and kagome and shippo…………………..

"Here we are guys" Kagome said happily

Inuyasha and shippo sniffed the good smell in the air of the bakery

"Now what flavor dose sesshomaru like?" kagome asked….

TO BE CONTINUED……………………….

Did you like it did you not??? Do you recommend anything for the party please tell your ideas…..if you want pairs yoai tell (I'm not a Big fan of yoai though) here is a poll

**WHAT FLAVOR IS THE CAKE????**

**YOU DESIDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Oreo

Chocolate

Vanilla

Banana

Strawberry shot cake

Boston cream cake

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and please vote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 **


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru's mother doesn't have an official name I named her Sasumi

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any web sites or tv shows I use in the story…

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed I LOVE it. For the cake I asked some of my friends to…. And for the cool party ideas thanks: Crimson Beast

InuJoey, Blue moonlight's ice miko and Kaiyumi kodragon Thanks

Last time: Kagome, inuyasha, and shippo are at a bakery to get a cake……

Surprise Birthday Sesshomaru-sama!!!!

Inuyasha and shippo just shrugged not knowing

"ok… then lets go and see what they have" kagome said in an uncertain voice

"Why do you sound nervous?" shippo asked

"Well we don't want to poison him do we!!!" kagome said

"YES WE DO!!!" inuyasha shouted in joy

"SIT!!!!!!!!!" kagome yelled

Inuyasha slammed into the tile floor, everyone in the bakery stared in shock.

Kagome walked up to the counter

"DO you have a ………..vanilla cake?" kagome asked the baker

"Sure we do is a birthday, wedding…?"the baker asked kagome

"Birthday sir, and decorate it myself at my house." Kagome said

"Ok. That is 2000 yen (I think that is about 20$ I think sorry if I'm wrong)" the baker said handing kagome a white box

"thanks" kagome thanked the baker happily

Inuyasha, shippo and kagome all walked out of the store

Back with sesshomaru, rin and jaken……………………………..

Sesshomaru clicked the search bar and some web sites came up…..

_ clicked fanfiction and then he saw Anime/manga and clicked it. He went down the line and saw Inuyasha._

Somewhere in the forest in the middle of nowhere………………………..

Sasumi was walking though the forest trying to catch the sent of her son. At that same time Myoga was running though the forest…

"Sasumi long time no see!" Myoga said joyfully

"Myoga-san what are you doing here?" Sasumi asked the little flee

"Looking for you Sasumi-sama, what are you doing here in the human territory?" The little flee asked

"Looking for my son." Sasumi said in a motherly tone.

"Well Inuyasha-sama and his friends are having a birthday party for him, I will show you the way my lady!." Myoga said in one big breath

Sasumi shook her head in agreement and followed the tiny flee.

At kagome's house ………………………………………

Sota, kagome's little brother picked out a creamy topping for the cake.

Kagome got hard candy out with LOTS and LOTS of candles.

"Inuyasha how old is your brother?" kagome asked curiously

"I don't have any idea." Inuyasha said in a boring tone of voice doing nothing whatsoever

"Hey Kagome your American friend's favorite show is on" Sota yelled into the room kagome was in

Everyone went to the living room and sat down.

TV Set

This is AFV, America's funniest home videos

"kagome what show is this and what is America?" Shippo asked

After 3hrs of sitting in front of the Tv, kagome explained everything she knew about America to shippo and inuyasha, then they got up and got the cake and when to the well into the past…

Back in the past……………………………..

Myoga and Sasumi were walking by the well, Sasumi was looking every were because she has never been in the human territories which her "Husband/mate?" ruled.

Then the well glowed a different color and inuyasha, kagome and shippo came out.

"SESSHOMARU?!?!?!" inuyasha yelled in shock and hid the cake

"Ummm…. Inuyasha-sama this isn't sesshomaru-sama…" Myoga afraid of sasumi's reaction for not respecting her son

"Then who is he….or she….." Kagome and shippo said in surprise voices

TO BE CONTIUNED………………..

Thanks for the votes and readers and Reviews……….. did you like this did you not? So what should happen at the party? How should inuyasha and kagome and shippo react when they meet sessmom, pairs if you want yoai if you want but you have to say ok… So Please R&R

Sesshomaru might give you a piece of his cake(:

PS: You can see the first appearance of SessMother in chapter 466 on ok………


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any of the websites I use…

Sessmom doesn't have an official name so I named her in this story Sasumi

Last Time::: kagome and shippo ask myoga who is that women he is with?!?!?!

SURPRISE BIRTHDAY SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!!!

"Ok myoga we will ask again who is that person???" inuyasha shouted at the flee who was on sasumi

"Well my lord…..this is….your brother's mother…."myoga said in a low voice

"MOTHER!!!??!" Shippo and kagome screamed

"Dose she know about the party?" inuyasha asked myoga

The flee shook his head in agreement "Of course she dose, she is also coming." Myoga said happily

With sesshomaru, rin and jaken…………………………….

Sesshomaru clicked on INUYASHA and then he saw some summaries of stories then he read…

**inuxsess fanfic: inuyasha and sesshomaru wanted to know what there father meant when he said protect someone important to you, but they found out that they have each other! InuXsess yoai and lots of brother fluff and lemon**

sesshomaru just stared in horror at the screen so he clicked  and then click the search bar only to see…Inuyasha episodes

"WHAT IS WITH THIS COMPUTER!!!!!!!!????" sesshomaru shouted at the computer.

Rin and jaken thought that they just got sesshomaru the worst birthday present ever…

Back with inuyasha and everyone…………………………

"Back all ready?" sango asked kagome

Sango and miroku were walking together until Miroku saw sasumi

"hello my lovely…" miroku said to sasumi in a low flirt

"…" sasumi just stared at the strange human

" I have a question for you…??" miroku said quickly

"sure?" sasumi said not wanting to know what is going to say

"Well….will you have my children?" Miroku said kneeling on one leg

Inuyasha laughed out loud and everyone else was in shock

"Miroku, I have something to tell you." The little flee said when he jumped on the monks shoulder

"What is it myoga-san?" miroku said aloud

"Well…that was the Great inu's first wife in other words that is sesshomaru's mother." The flee whispered into the monks ear

"WHAT THE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" miroku shouted and fell anime style.

"but she is so..so..kawaii how could she be the mother of that….." miroku was about to protest until interrupted by myoga

"If we speak ill of her son I'm afraid of what she would do to us" myoga said fearfully

"Well who is coming?" sango asked kagome

"well we have…Inuyasha, me, you, miroku,myoga,shippo.sasumi,sesshomaru and his group, koga and his group If we can find them and kohaku if we can find him and ?????????"

"So were are we going to have the party?" Kagome asked everyone

TO BE CONTINUED 

Did you like it did you not? Did you want to know why I put "?" in the part were we are going to see who's coming that is were you come in "do you have a made up character I do and she is coming so if you want yours to come please tell me ok? Another Poll :

Were should the party be Past or Present? This poll ends next Saturday ok… so please vote please read and review thanks and good bye!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own inuyasha or any websites I use.

I only own MY character Akachi!!!!!

Sessmom is sasumi!

Thanks for all that R&Red that means a lot to me (love you peoples!!!)

Last time: Kagome asked if the party should be a her time or their time…

HAPPY B-DAY SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!!!

"how about your time!" shippo finally said

"NO, the last thing I need to do is look for sesshomaru in kagome's time I mean their world is huge!" inuyasha protested

After all the yelling and protesting and shouting kagome came up with an idea.

"how about half of the party is here and the other half is at my house!" kagome said with pride

Everyone stopped yelling and stared at kagome

"are you sure?" inuyasha asked insertion of the idea

"yep!" kagome said shaken her head up and down

After that was settled kagome and shippo went to the modern era to pick up some stuff for the party; like water balloons, piñata, candy and you know party stuffs. In the past they everyone got everything ready and a few hrs. later kagome and shippo came back to put their stuff in place and then everything was complete…. Only one thing was missing…. SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"myoga, can you get sesshomaru?" kagome asked the little flee who was on sasumi's sholder.

"sure." Myoga said and ran off to find sesshomaru

BACK with sesshomaru, rin and jaken…………………………………

Sesshomaru was sick after reading the story, now the only thing he hated more then inuyasha, Inuyasha mom, and naraku was the site called Fanfiction and the internet.

"RIN!" myoga yelled so the little girl could hear.

"what is it?" rin whispered so sesshomaru couldn't hear

"tell sesshomaru to follow you, it's time for the party!!!" myoga whispered in joy

Rin shook her head in agreement

"sesshomaru-sama can you PLEASE follow me…?" rin said with puppy dog eyes

"sure." Sesshomaru said in surprise

So myoga guided the girl and sesshomaru to the party

Meanwhile with inuyasha and the others…………………………………..

Kagome was trying her best to explain the modern era to sasumi. Miroku and sango were talking to each other and inuyasha…. He was doing nothing.

They were all in the hut waiting for sesshomaru…

inside the hut…………………………………………………………..

"what are we doing?" shippo whispered

"Surprise party.." kagome whispered back

"I don't think sesshomaru will get surprised easily" inuyasha said dully and sasumi agreed

Outside the hut………………………………………………………..

Sesshomaru and rin and jaken all arrived but myoga told rin and jaken to go inside the back door of the hut so they did. Now sesshomaru was all alone and he got sick of waiting so he went up to open the door only to have a bucket of COLD FREEZING WATER fall on him(LOL)

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"" everyone yelled who was inside the hut

Sesshomaru now inside the hut freezing just looked at everyone thinking should he kill everyone on the spot or just play alone all because Rin is having a blast,

"Birth-day?" sesshomaru said confused

Even as a kid sesshomaru never celebrated his birthday because his dad was the lord of the west and he was always had to much work to do.

"well kagome …… I kinda told someone else?" myoga said in a low voice

"Who?" kagome asked the little flee on rin's shoulder

KNOCK KNOCK the door went

"COME IN" myoga yelled so the person could come in

The door slowly opened to show a girl around kagome's age but in their world sesshomaru's age…

"A…Akachi…" sesshomaru said in shock and his face went white to red he was Blushing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I think someone likes her " kagome said smiling

"NOW WE CAN START TO PARTY BECAUSE IT'S PARTY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" kagome shouted

"Party?" Akachi asked

TO BE CONTINUED…………………………

Did you like it did you not? What do you think should happen during the party? Do your want you characters to be in it just say so, give me the age and a little description of the person or demon or…whatever and who you want to be pared up with excepted sesshomaru he is my character's pair thanks and please R&R

Arigoto gasai-masu!!!!!

AKACHI'S PROFILE (for peoples who want to know akachi!)

Age: around sesshomaru's age

Sesshomaru's childhood friend and love?!?!??!

Race: demon arcangel why I don't know I like demons and angels ???

Hight: 5'7

Hair: silver with pink


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha!!!!

Sessmom is sasumi!

Thanks for all the readers that read the story I love yous and I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. THIS IS GREAT NEWS; school is out in one day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Last time: you met akachi and sesshomaru's birthday party is going to begin!!!

HAPPY B-DAY SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!!!

PS. I read my story on live preview and I saw that some of the chapters were underlined I don't know what happened there so sorry about that to the story!

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do at a party so he just stood there and everyone just stood there looking at him.

"Sooooo, what are we going to do?" kagome asked

"hu….well… what are we suppose to do at parties?" sesshomaru asked in a clueless voice

Kagome stared into his eyes and thought she would have to explain the meaning of fun to sesshomaru

"HAVE F-U-N!!!" kagome spelled out

Poor sesshomaru couldn't think of anything fun

"Fun" sesshomaru thought aloud and then turned to akachi for help

"What's fun to you?" akachi asked to sesshomaru

_Fun?_ Sesshomaru thought of all the things fun to him

_Seeing inuyasha suffe………………………………killing naraku(_sorry if that is spelled wrong!)_……………………………………………………………_

"nothing that would have to do with a party" sesshomaru said coldly

Kagome an the other hand was getting mad that nothing was going on and she skipped studying for a final for this

"all right peoples or demons we are going to my time to have this party ok!!" kagome shouted at last

"are you sure?" miroku asked with concern

"YES and end of discussion, follow me.." kagome ordered and everyone followed

At the bone eaters well……………………………………………..

"Ok everyone this is the bone eaters well all we have to do is jump in!" kagome said happily

Everyone got near the well and started to count "Ichi NI SAN SHI GO!"(12345) in Japanese

... 

IN the bottom of the well……………………………………………….

Everyone; kagome, inuyasha, sango, shippo, miroku, myoga, rin, akachi, sesshomaru, sasumi, koga, kohaku, jaken were all in the well… and then some how kagome got herself out and then helped everyone else

"Wecome to Tokyo, Japan!" kagome said happily as she slid open the doors of the shrine

Everyone gasped as they saw the outside of the well then inuyasha covered sesshomaru's eyes as they walked to kagome's house

Inside kagome's home inuyasha "tried" not to hit sesshomaru's head into the wall

"Ouch" sesshomaru said trying to rub his head were he hit

"Sorry nii-san." Inuyasha said with a little laughter

"no your not!" sesshomaru hissed

Now at the table were everyone was sitting and in front of sesshomaru was a BIG VANILLA cake and inuyasha and sasumi were behind him

"this is what we sing to peoples on their birthday no matter how old they are" kagome said happily

Everyone sang happy birthday song to sesshomaru who was all red

"are you…." Kagome was about to say but she realized that she didn't know sesshomaru's age

"Ummm…sesshomaru how old are you?" kagome asked knowing that asking someone their age is not nice

"Hum well I think around 400 ( I did the math and it came to 1476 and in kagome's time it was 1911 so you can chose what age you want him to be out of those three)

Kagome was in shock that he can be that old and look that hot and good then took that image of something bad out of her head and said…

"How about we spilt the cake" kagome said still getting over her shock

That's when inuyasha gently put his hand on sesshomaru's head and slammed sesshomaru's face into the cake everyone just stared at what just happened inuyasha was laughing so hard that his face was red.

"This means war…" sesshomaru growled and got a hand full of cake and covered inuyasha's face with it

"Just like ole times" sasumi whispered to herself

"BRING IT ON SESSHOMARU!!!!" inuyasha yelled

Kagome realizes that she just started a war between inuyasha and sesshomaru this birthday party just turned into a BROTHER V.S BROTHER battle…

TO BE CONTINUED………………………….

Did you like it did you not? What should inuyasha and sesshomaru do? I was thinking DDR and videogames but you can also have a say to just tell me ok I also have ideas for storys that I will sooo which one should I type after this one

TITLE????????(didn't think of one yet!)

Summary: sesshomaru changed into a pup! How would inuysha and the others react and a mysterious person form the past shows up to help… will they save sesshomaru in time before it's to late and will sesshomaru survive being with inuyasha and his friends?!?!?!

Next story

TITLE: the life story of the great inu

Summary: the title says all it tells the story of inuyasha's and sesshomaru's father. How he was a pup himself to the lord of the west to becoming a father…..

Which one should I type after this story. The poll ends when I'm done with this story.. if you vote you can tell me what you want in the story and I will try to fit it in ok so PLZ vote

Thanks for reading so R&R

-ninbunny


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, ddr or karaoke!

Sessmom is sasumi

Thanks for the reviews you make me SOOO happy

MUST READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After I wrote about Akachi I thought sesshomaru should have someone that looks like someone from his time and not .hack(I don't own that either) so I made another character just for him SORRY

Name: chihiro

Race: inu yoki (I think that's wrong sorry but you get the point)

Age: same as sesshomaru

Weapon: Bow and arrow

About chihiro…

She is a childhood friend of sesshomaru and his mate. She can speak Korean, Japanese, and English. She is playful and doesn't anger easily. She can speak her mind and she is also good with medicine and poison and she is super strong too. She also doesn't mind humans.(think of tsunade from naruto)(I don't own naruto)

w/ the languages she can speak I was inspired by BoA. I LOVE her MUSIC

SORRY now back to the story

HAPPY B-DAY? SESSHOMARU-SAMA!?!

Last time: inuxsess war!!!!

Kagome was in panic after inuyasha agreed to sesshomaru's challenge then she thought if she had it her way this could be fun.

"inuyasha, sesshomaru I know what you guys can do!" kagome yelled so she can get the boys attention

"What is it?!?" inuyasha yelped after sesshomaru pulled his ears

"we can go to the mall arcade!" kagome said happily

"MALL?" both brothers stopped to think what is a mall

After a few min. she got everyone from the house to the mall arcade.

"what do we do here?" shippo asked as he looked at all the games

"We play games here." Kagome said to shippo then inuyasha yelled

"No what do We as in me and sesshomaru do?!?!"

"Oh, well you two are going to play a little game called DDR." Kagome said evilly

"DDR?" sasumi asked with concern for her son

"Oh, it's not dangerous!" kagome assured Sasumi that sesshomaru wasn't in harms way

So both brothers got on the DDR mat and kagome explained the rules to them

"this should be easy!" inuyasha thought to himself

"you to are only beginners at this so lets to an easy song" kagome said

"SURE" both brothers said

Kagome picked Funky town and the music started…

In the middle of the song a lot of people started to crowd them to watch what was going on then the music was done

"that was TO easy." Sesshomaru said pissed

He got an A on his first try

Inuyasha got a B…

It was the last round and the whole mall was watching the two brothers go at it.

"this song looks good!" sesshomaru said with approval

It was the MAX 300…(it's a secret song in supernova) so sesshomaru put it on the hardest level : CHALLENGE

Everyone was silent as the music played

A few min. later the music ended

Everyone was in shock and sasumi was happy

Sesshomaru did one of the hardest songs in the Supernova DDR game and got a AAA a perfect score

Inuyasha lost by one point  
Sango and miroku were impressed and myoga and rin were cheering

Kagome thought maybe something a little harder that demon speed would cover for… then it hit her

Karaoke

As everyone started to walk back to kagome's house she thought to herself

"this is going to be fun!"

TO BE CONTINUED……..

Did you like it did you not? Plz vote in which story I should write next. What song should I let them sing for karaoke? If you want other challenges for the brothers just say so. Please R&R and chihiro isn't important in this story but she will in others

Bye-bey

ninbunny


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any songs I use in this I don't own karaoke or Guitar hero

Sessmom is sasumi

Thanks for the reviews, only if it was only one. But thanks to all the readers. I got 20 that maybe not a lot to you but for me this is the story w/ the most reviews I hope to get that # up.

Last time: sess won ddr will he win with karaoke and Guitar hero? TO the STORY

HAPPY B-DAY SESSHOMARU- SAMA

So everyone got to kagome's house safely after trying to get out of the crowd of fans that sesshomaru and inuyasha made after playing ddr. Inuyasha was mad that he lost to sesshomaru at DDR and was wondering random stuff like; _how come he didn't trip over that boa or tail _(you chose what that fluffy thing is!)_and how come he is SO good at DDR? He never played it in his whole entire life…………Or has he?_

So they got home and sango, miroku and myoga and rin, sota, kohaku were all in the living room and sasumi and kagome's mom were in the kitchen talking and inuyasha and sesshomaru were trying not to kill each other. That is when kagome came into the room and announced the next challenge.

"About time!" inuyasha yelled happily

Sesshomaru didn't say anything he was only hoping that he wouldn't get attacked by fangirls like what happened at the mall

"What-is-it?" sesshomaru finally said in a bored tone of voice

"Karaoke!!!" kagome said happily

Sota called his mom and sesshomaru's into the living room

Kagome handed the brothers microphones and explained what karaoke was.

Sesshomaru looked paler then ever and kagome thought he was going to be sick or faint when he herd he had to sing. Inuyasha took delight to his brother's silences until he herd what was next. For them it was a nightmare come true… this is what kagome said that made them frightened

"I've been thinking about this and I thought of the perfect thing for both of yous to sing together" kagome said happily

"what?" both inuyasha and sesshomaru said uncertain

"It's **we are family**" kagome said with and evil smile

"oh. And this is a MUST SING NO BACKING DOWN!" kagome made it clear

Myoga was thinking if their father was watching them at that moment

**the music started and Inuxsessh were TRYING to sing**

"_**we are family, all my brothers , sisters and me….. we are family everyone stand up and sing(**_I made that little part up "we are family everyone stand up and sing,ok)(I don't know the whole song only the main phase if that is part of the song sorry if I said that I made it up)

(few min. later the music stopped)

Everyone was laughing so hard that nobody could breath but sasumi felt sorry for her son and a little sorry for her step-son

There was no more singing after that.

So they went to the next thing that Sota picked out that was Guitar hero2.

Sota handed the brothers the guitars and inuyasha face lit up

"This is what we like" inuyasha said

Both brothers were happy and in the position to fight

"wonder why they are so happy?" kagome asked myoga then it hit her

"Inuyasha, SESSHOMARU those guitars are not swords" Kagome yelled at the brothers

"I thought we can get away with that" sesshomaru said like a disappointed kid well…pup

"me to" inuyasha said disappointed as well

Kagome explained what they had to do

Inyasha looked happy and said

"Ha sesshomaru can't play he only has one arm!" inuyasha was in all his glory until rin spoke up

"I'll play for Sesshomaru-sama." Rin whispered

"Ok so lets get started" sota said and got everything set up

He chose the song _**Message in a bottle**_ and the music began

Few min. later…………………………………………………………..

"Wow inuyasha I never thought you'll never be beaten by a 7yr old"( I think that is how old rin is sorry if I'm wrong!)sesshomaru said with a smile on his face

Shippo was laughing very hard and rin was in all her glory when sesshomaru said that she did a good job by defeating his brother

That is when kagome had another idea

"I know what we can do next we do this all the time at my other friends parties!"

"What is it NOW???!!!!" inuyasha said quite pissed

"Dance."kagome said

Everyone at the same time said

"DANCE?"

To be continued……………………………………..

Did you like it did you not? What music should they listen too? What should happen and plz vote for which story I should write next. Thanks for reading and

R&R

ninbunny


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any music I use in this story!!!!

Sesshomaru's mom is sasumi!

Thanks for the music idea!!!! And I thank everyone of my readers that well….read

Last time: kagome said that everyone is dancing

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!(LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH!)

"Dance?" inuyasha and sesshomaru said like frightened pups.

"Yep, with partners."Kagome said happily

"WITH PARTNERS!!!" both brothers yelped in horror

Miroku was daydreaming about dancing with sango, rin was daydreaming about dancing with sesshomaru or kohaku and kagome was daydreaming about dancing with inuyasha.

"SO what are we going to dance to?" rin asked with curiosity

"how about LaLaLa love song By: BoA!" kagome said happily

(BoA is one of my Favorite artists!!!)

Everyone who wanted to dance nodded with approval

So the music began………………………………..

(Maware Maware mary go round mou keshite……)

Kohaku walked up to rin who was looking for sesshomaru.

"Rin….will you….dance with….me?" kohaku said blushing

"Sure!" rin said happily that now she know that someone was wanting to dance with her.

Sango and miroku were dancing nicely until miroku thought that he can get away and touched sango's butt and he got slapped SO hard that you could hear that slap all across Japan

Kagome and inuyasha were dancing ok, but inuyasha was trying to see if sesshomaru was dancing with any one.

Shippo didn't have anyone to dance with(poor shippo)

Meanwhile jaken was looking for sesshomaru and chihiro…

And sesshomaru and chihiro were talking under the stars(yes it's night time)

"Chihiro…. I thought that you were dead after you didn't come back from the fight with the demon slayers." Sesshomaru said in a caring voice while hugging chihiro

"I'm sorry…I didn't want to bring them if they followed me,to you or Ai."chihiro said with a sad tone of voice

"Want to dance?" sesshomaru asked chihiro

"What ever you want to do." Chihiro said while placing her head on sesshomarus lap

"What ever I WANT to do!" sesshomaru said with pleasure

"Ok NOT whatever you want to do then…" chihiro said with a little yelp

"whatever." Sesshomaru said with a kiss to chihiro's lips

She kissed sesshomaru back and that's when Jaken came!!!!

"My lord I found you…" jaken said

Little did he know he should of kept his mouth shut

"Jaken…" sesshomaru said in anger and a little embarrassment

In their time it was mating season and sesshomaru needed an hair to the western lands and he wanted chihiro to be his mate…but Jaken had to come and intrude

"My lord what is wrong?"Jaken said frighten

sesshomaru not only stepped on him, he though him across japan well that is what it felt like to jaken.

So sesshomaru went back with chihiro and did "stuff".

So after That "STUFF" they went back to kagome and the others

"kagome can we dance to different music?" sota begged

"like what." Kagome said a little ticked that she couldn't dance with inuyasha anymore

" the Macarena?" Sota said

"That's a perfect idea!" kagome said with joy

"SOOO how dose it go?" shippo asked

So kagome demonstrated the dance and everyone… well not everyone liked it but most liked it.

Chihiro convinced sesshomaru to dance, kagome convinced inuyasha to dance and EVERYONE had a hard time but convinced sasumi to dance to.

Sota started the music………………………………………………….

everyone dances

Sesshomaru has trouble but dose ok because he has one arm and he doesn't trip on his tail or (boa)(whatever you think it is) pretty much he looks like a girl 

(music ends)

"See that was fun wasn't it?" kagome asked everyone

Everyone nodded

"Lets stop this war so kagome wouldn't think of anything else to do!" inuyasha whispered to sesshomaru

"Sure" sesshomaru said relived that he didn't have to do anything else and go home but he was wrong…

"There is one more thing we do at parties…"

"…" everyone was silent

"Presents!" kagome shouted

"Uh-oh" rin and jaken said at the same time…

To be CONTINUED……………………

Did you like it did you not? What should sesshomaru get? Plz vote on which story I should write…

Thanks for reading

P.S me and my friend are going to write a fanfic about our summer camp and anime characters so the story you will vote on will be after that I promise!

ninbunny!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i….i… I sadly don't own inuyasha or anything else I use in this story I wish I did though ………………………………………………….

Sessmom is sasumi just if you ever forget

Last time: PRESENT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wonder what sess is going to get?

[otanjobi omedeto sesshomaru-sama!!!!!!

happy birthday sesshomaru-sama!!!!!!

"Presents?" sesshomaru said in a colder voice because he remembered what rin and jaken got him

"NO WAY IN H I'M GETTING SESSHOMARU A PRESENT!!!!" inuyasha yelled

"well we don't have anything to give, sorry." Sango and shippo said fearing for their lives because of not only sesshomaru but Sasumi and Chihiro….

"don't worry I have something that will hopefully make sesshomaru happy!" sota said out of nowhere so he ran into the house

"I have something to tell you….sesshomaru" chihiro said in a whisper so only sesshomaru can hear

"Hu…" sesshomaru said and turned his head to listen

"I-" chihiro was stopped by sota who ran right in-between the both of them

"Here!" sota said holding a long skinny present up to sesshomaru with pride

Sesshomaru took the object from sota and looked at it with uncertainty

"Open it." Sasumi said in a claim voice

So sesshomaru opened it only to find a inu bone.[ a bone inus chew on then sesshomaru got an idea

"Oh ototo, fetch!" sesshomaru said with pleasure.[ ototo means little brother when u are speaking about your own

Inuyasha ran to where the bone fell and picked it up with his mouth then realized.

"Hey! Sesshomaru stop treating me like an inu!!!!!!" inuyasha yelled at his older brother very pissed

Everyone laughed out loud and inuyashsa's face was the color of the aka fire rat outfit he was always wearingaka means red

"Sesshomaru there is something that I have to tell-" chihiro was stopped again by kagome's friend Emi.

"Hi Emi what sup?" kagome asked her good friend

"well it's my bro's b-day and well I was to late and I though I could give it to you." Emi said in ONE big breathe

"well it's his birthday sooooo give the gifts to him." Kagome said pointing to sesshomaru but not saying his name

Emi walks up to sesshomaru and hands him the presents, then leaves

"OPEN IT!!!!" sota yelled in sesshomaru's ear

"Fine" sesshomaru said very ticked

opens gifts I know that these don't exist in kagome's time but….who cares!

Kagome's and sota's eyes were fixed on the gifts. He opened a PS3 the Wii an I-pod and a X-BOX360 and a electric fan. Sesshomaru was only pleased with the fan, why nobody knows?

"now that I think about it I wish I had my laptop with me now." Kagome thought aloud

"Oppps!!" rin and jaken said aloud

"I hated that black box thing" sesshomaru said with hatred

"YOU HAD MY LAPTOP WHAT DID YOU LOOK AT!!!!!!!!" Kagome shrieked

" I only looked at the sites called and your USA and Japan report and di-ar-y." sesshomaru said slowly

My life is ruined kagome thought over and over again

"Ummmm…………….sesshomaru can I speak with you in privacy?" chihiro whisperer

"Sure?" sesshomaru said unsure

So both of them went to the well house and shut the door so nobody could hear them.

"sesshomaru I have something to tell you." Chihiro said all red and shaken a bit

"What?" sesshomaru said with interest and concern for his hopefully future mate

"Well…."chihiro said then took a big breath

"I'M with……. you heir……………..and in other words your……………..pup" chihiro said weakly

Sesshomaru stared at her with shock and happiness then said

_That's the best gift I've ever got, thank you chihiro my love_.

THE END…………. Or do you want it to continue? Did you like it did you not? Should I continue with the life with sesshomaru and chihiro? Or Should I start a new story?

thanks for the reads thanks

thanks for the reviews thanks that means a lot to me without them the story wouldn't continue.

special thanks to people who voted to the polls and Crimson beast

.P.s- no camp story sorry

.P.s.s- vote for new story

-----mini summary

---life story of inutaisho

--- what if sesshomaru turned into a pup again

--- childhood story of sesshomaru

--- childhood story of sakumo from narutoI don't own that

P.S.S.s---- sayonana ninbunny

- --


End file.
